


So Far Apart, And So Close

by KMKH



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betaed, F/M, Forgotten Memories, Hint of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMKH/pseuds/KMKH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment. A flash. A memory. Of everything and nothing. Of a past together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Apart, And So Close

...

...

She looked around, frowning impatiently. The bus was extremely late.

Arturia was at the bus station, waiting for the bus her friends were on, but it was very crowded, and she had always disliked such places.

She did her best to keep her bag close and stay away from everyone; however, it was so full of people that, inevitably, she ended up being pushed inadvertently.

The petite woman lost her balance… and she would have fallen right in the bus’s path – the bus that was _finally_ arriving – if someone hadn’t caught her around the waist.

As soon as she regained her composure, she found herself staring into strange, haughty, blood red eyes.

Remembering her manners, she inclined her head slightly towards the stranger, murmuring, “Thank you.”

The man, however, did not let go of her, because he seemed oddly fascinated with her. He just didn’t appear to be able to look away.

…

It was instinct.

Gilgamesh saw a petite woman near him receive a push in the crowd and, as if in slow-motion, he saw her fall forward, towards the road, towards danger.

Before he could properly understand what he was doing, his arms had gone around the woman’s waist to prevent her from falling, steadying her.

When she had turned her blonde head to meet his gaze, he had expected her to be scared, but he had not expected what he did find.

Mesmerizing green eyes looked up at him; a mixture of shock, relief, curiosity, fierceness, and disorientation filling them.

Well, it was certainly unexpected.

But not as unexpected as the sudden, sharp flash of pain that shook him.

Because those eyes…

…he _knew_ those eyes…

…he _remembered_ those eyes…

…and the memories were full so much of both pain and love and _longing_ , as to make him feel as if he was being stabbed…

…

Flabbergasted, feeling that penetrant gaze, she looked at him again, paying more attention to the details of his tall figure, spiky blond hair, designer suit and… and those eyes that were _not leaving her_ , filled with an emotion she could not possibly pinpoint.

Before she could say anything, she heard familiar voices calling her.

She knew it was her friends – and, for some reason, that snapped both her and the stranger back to reality. Before she could turn around, the tall, blond man who had just saved her life had given her a short and formal nod and was already leaving.

A distant memory suddenly flashed through her mind, and she abruptly turned towards the man again.

She locked eyes with him, emerald green on blood red, and in that moment… for just that single instant… she thought she remembered a different time, a different place, a different _life_ …

…a life in which there was a great deal of pain and suffering, blood and death, darkness and horror… but also an intrinsic, deep and passionate love…

…and in that love, the stranger played the most important role…

…such an important role, in her heart, mind and _soul_ …

…

… _Gilgamesh_ …

…

… _Arturia_ …

…

But it was just an instant.

The moment she blinked, that unfamiliar person turned away once more and she immediately lost him in the crowd.

She blinked once again and turned to greet her friends. As she smiled and nodded, her thoughts went briefly back to that unsettling flash of remembrance. However, it had been just a second…

As the evening went on, Arturia became convinced that she had only imagined it. Yes. She had been tired; it wasn’t that strange for her mind to come up with random, imaginary things.

By the end of the night, she had, most likely, completely forgotten about it.

Her life would go on; so would the stranger’s.

Yes.

Life would go on.

But nothing, especially not the glimpse of memory from the past, would be erased…

…

**Author's Note:**

> There is no prequel/sequel planned for this short idea. Special thanks to Jolanikati for her beta work!  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
